


Johnny's a Cheeky Little Shit and Emette Can't Ever Read in Peace

by MacLovesLizards



Category: Killer Idol, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacLovesLizards/pseuds/MacLovesLizards
Summary: Emette is trying to finish up reading a chapter in his favorite novel, however, his normally shy boyfriend has other plans for their evening.





	Johnny's a Cheeky Little Shit and Emette Can't Ever Read in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally finished writing smut that I'm sorta proud of. If you don't read my story Killer Idol (first off, I suggest you do) it's fine, because you don't really need any prior information about it to enjoy this, other the Johnny and Emette are both 18 and "Kid" is just a nickname Emette calls Johnny.  
> On the other hand, if you DO read Killer Idol and you think Johnny (and maybe Emette a little) is acting out of character, boy lemme tell ya! This boy gets so confident after he and Emette raw dog it a few times. He's mainly only braver in the bedroom, and everywhere else he's still the same old pwussyboi Johnny we all know and love. Anyway, I hope at least one person enjoys this. I don't write or read smut that often, so if this is kinda lackluster, then you'll know why.

Emette flips the page of his book, taking his time absorbing each word in his horror novel. He had just begun the next chapter; a particularly long one that would take him quite some time to finish. He hears light footsteps approaching the couch where he sat in the downstairs living room. He is too engrossed in his novel to glance up, however. He knows for a fact that it was Johnny, so there was no need to. When he hears a sigh, he quirks an eyebrow, but still stares at his book. "I'm so bored right now. I know what I wanna do, but...I might need some help." The blonde boy hints. Emette's eyes still remain glued to his book. Johnny furrows his brow lightly. "Oh, what am I gonna do?" He turns around to show off his ass, which was partially covered by a pair of tight, pink panties. Other than that, he was completely naked. Emette finally glances up at the boy, and he can feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. Johnny makes eye contact with him, but the other boy returns to his book soon.

"After this chapter, Kid." He claims. A slight scowl covers the blonde boy's countenance. He makes his way over to the couch and takes a seat. He leans towards the boy slightly.

"Come on, Emette. I'm really in the mood." He begs.

"Just a few more pages, Kid." Emette claims. Johnny wraps his arms around the other boy and sets his mouth close to his ear, gently biting his earlobe. He breathes lightly with warm huffs on Emette's ear. Emette's heart races faster, yet he remains focused on his book. Frustrated with the lack of response, Johnny turns around and lays on his side, still making sure his ass was in full view of the other boy. He sighs, but makes sure the sigh resembles a moan.

"I'm so excited. My heart is racing. I just want to feel you touch me." Emette reaches over and pats his thigh briefly. Too irritated to appreciate the boy's humor, he huffs and turns over on his stomach, once again making sure he was showing off his ass. "Baby." Johnny says.

 _"Oh no. He brought out the B word."_ Emette thinks.

The blonde boy continues, "I'm so ready." He begins to squirm slightly. "I'm getting so hard just thinking about you fucking me. Mmnn..." Emette swallows as he takes a quick glance at the boy's backside. Johnny grasps at a throw pillow. "Mmmnn...fuck. I wanna touch myself so bad, but...I want you to touch me first, Baby." His voice is pleading and seductive as he speaks. Emette can feel himself getting hard. He is now eager to finish this chapter for a change. "Mmm please...I'm so horny..." The blonde one continues beseechingly. He can hear Emette breathing a little harder than before. Emette shifts his legs when Johnny moans his name softly. "Emette...mmn..." Johnny finally turns to face the other boy and sits up on his knees closer to him. "Look at what you're doing to me..." He says. The dark skinned boy glances out of the corner of his eye to see the imprint of the boy's hard cock in his panties. Emette begins sweating. Johnny's face looked so desperate. His cheeks were deep red and his sparkling blue eyes looked urgent. As the black haired boy turns his attention back to his book, he sets it in his lap and reaches his other hand over to press at the front of Johnny's panties as he reads. Johnny leans his head back and lets out a breathy moan. "Aahh...Emette..." Emette rubs it and presses it gently. "Ah, yes, Baby...just like that." Johnny leans into his touch and grinds against his palm. Precum was beginning to soak through his panties.

  
The black haired boy finally finishes the chapter and swiftly closes the book and sets it on the table.

"Fuck, Kid. Why are you always in the mood when I'm busy?" He asks humorously. Johnny turns around and raises his ass up invitingly.

"Come on and fuck me, Big Boy..." Johnny pleads. Emette grabs the boy's ass, squeezing gently. Johnny hums with delight at the action. Emette rubs it around in circles slowly, gripping it occasionally.

"Your ass is so fucking sexy, Kid." He moans. The blonde one chuckles. "Fuck, I gotta..." Emette works at removing his underwear and then his tank top, carelessly tossing both on the the floor. He then pulls the other boy's panties down and begins to grind his cock against the boy's ass. Johnny once again hums delightfully and presses against him. He loves grinding before fucking.

"You're really hard." Johnny comments.

"Yeah...thanks to you..." Emette's tone is playfully irritated, making Johnny laugh in his throat.

"You know you want this."

"Yeah, now I do...Ahh...fuck I gotta put it in..." Emette stops grinding for a moment. "Dammit...I gotta go get lube..." He stands up and walks into his room to dig around in his drawers. In the meantime, Johnny hums blissfully, still resisting the urge to touch himself. When taller boy returns, he wastes no time in lathering his dick with lube. Johnny smiles and wiggles his hips a little.

"Can you use your fingers a bit, Babe?" Johnny requests. Emette nods and slips two fingers in one at a time, while his other hand rests on his cock eagerly. He begins curling them inside him. Johnny moans. "Ahh...a little bit deeper..." Emette complies and slides them in until Johnny gasps gently and tenses up for a brief moment. "Mmm...that's it..." He slowly fucks himself against the other boy's fingers and bites his lip. "So good..." Precum leaks from Emette's cock at the sight.

"Fuck, you're hot..." He groans. Johnny eventually stops and the black haired boy pulls his fingers out.

"Mm...put it in...slowly please." Johnny begs. Emette gladly complies and sets the tip of his cock at Johnny's hole and gradually eases it in. "Mn..." The blonde boy grips the throw pillow and curls his toes. "Ahhh...mnnn..." Once the tip enters completely, Johnny slowly slides himself back on his cock, moaning the entire way down. "So big...hmmm..." The blonde squeezes his thighs together as precum drips from his cock. "Baby, please touch me..." He requests. Emette chuckles.

"You're gonna have to wait, Kitten." Johnny whines in his throat.

"Why?"

"I think you need to learn some patience."

"You're mean."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have bothered me while I was reading." Emette grins as Johnny whines again.

"Well then I'm- Oh!" Before Johnny can finish his sentence, Emette gives him a forceful thrust and the boy shivers; more precum dripping from his cock at the action. "E-Emette...n-not so rough..." He says irritably.

"Ah sorry..." Emette hums as he very gently moves in and out of the boy. Johnny shivers again and begins to squirm slightly.

"Nnn...fuck...a-a little harder, Babe..." He entreats. The black haired boy does as he asks and begins to thrust with a little more force. The blonde one grasps the pillow tighter. "Th-thank you..." Emette laughs quietly. No matter experienced Johnny had gotten with sex, he still said please and thank you every time.

"So cute..." Emette hums. He begins to run his hands along the boy's smooth skin; across his back, up and down his sides, underneath him to his belly. Johnny moans when he rubs his belly and leans into the touch. Emette tends to this spot with soft rubs and gentle pressing, all the while moving his hips in fluid motions. Johnny was in heaven. He closes his eyes and pants, drooling slightly. Emette leans over with his face close to the other boy's ear. "You're being a real good boy, Kid..." Johnny feels his hand very gradually moving down from his belly towards his groin. His heart skips a beat and his breathing quickens. Once he feels his cock being gripped, he moans loudly.

"Aahhh...thank you..." Emette smiles and strokes him with tender motions. "Mmm...Baby that feels so good..."

"Mind if I get a bit rougher?"

"Just a little..." Emette nods. He knew Johnny liked it slow and gentle. His thrusts become slightly faster and harder. He moans and pants lightly. Emette soon becomes purposefully inconsistent with his thrusts; pulling out slowly, then waiting before quickly thrusting back in with a little force. Johnny grunts at the action. Emette repeats this in between normal thrusts. Johnny moans loudly every time.

"You like that, Kitten?" Emette asks.

"Mhm...aahhh..." The blonde one responds.

"You like having my big cock inside you? Filling you up?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Johnny moans. Emette can feel a spark in his belly at the response. Johnny had never said that before.

"Ahh...fuck...mmm..." Emette leans over the boy, still stroking his cock as he thrusts. "God, you're sexy..." He hums in the boy's ear. "I wanna hear you say my name, Kitten..." Johnny leans his head back.

"Ahh...Emette...Emette, mmm...Emette..." He moans.

"Ah...fuck yeah...nnn..." Emette's thrusts now become harder and Johnny sits up, pushing his back against the other boy's chest and forcing him to stop. The black haired boy is more worried than disappointed. "What's wrong, Kid? Was I too rough?" He asks through excited breaths.

"No...I wanna ride..." The blonde boy explains. Emette is delighted to hear this and grins, allowing him to lift himself up off his cock and shift positions. Emette sits on the couch facing forward with his legs open. Johnny positions himself over the boy's cock and very slowly eases it in, letting out a long, satisfied moan on his way down. "Ahhhh..."

"Mmm..." Emette hums, placing his hands on the boy's hips. Feeling the warmth of Emette's palms resting with a gentle grip on his hips makes Johnny's nerves flutter and he closes his eyes. He begins to slowly lift himself up, then gradually set himself down in the other's lap. He repeats this until he gets a rhythm going. Much to Emette's surprise and enjoyment, Johnny swivels his hips around as he sets himself down, eliciting a pleased sound from the man's throat. He does this several times until his motions begin to get sloppier and faster. His face turns from bliss to desperation, Emette soon notices. His heart beats quicker as Johnny fucks himself on his cock, his moans becoming louder and more pleading.

"E-Emette...!" He cries out, "...f-fuck me on the table...hurry...!" Emette leans the boy back on the wooden coffee table without hesitation and begins pounding into him as hard as he's sure Johnny is okay with. The blonde boy squirms and scratches his nails along the wood. Emette takes a hold of his dick and begins stroking it quickly. Johnny cries out in pleasure as his toes curl and his back arches. Emette pants in between moans as he feels a pressure growing in his groin. Johnny feels one as well, but tries his best to hold it in. He wants this to last as long as possible. "Emette...I-I'm gonna cum...!"

"Fuck...ahh...ahhh...me too..." Emette gives one final, forceful thrust before he's gripping the boy's sides tight and releasing inside him with a loud, satisfied sound. Johnny gasps in a breath and holds it as he writhes in pleasure at the feeling of being filled up with the warm liquid. Once his cock begins to spurt cum, he lets go of the breath and his eyes roll back. Soon, his whole body relaxes. Emette gives him a few more strokes to make certain that he's finished, before pulling out slowly. Johnny feels some cum leak out from inside him and hums with satisfaction.

  
Emette pants heavily, before flopping back on the couch in exhaustion. Johnny takes a moment to fully come down from his high, before he sluggishly sits up and takes a seat next to Emette on the couch. The larger boy takes the decorative blanket off of the top of the sofa and wraps it around both of them. Johnny snuggles up to the other boy, and Emette wraps his arm around him, holding him close. "You're sweaty." Johnny observes.

"Gee, I wonder why." Emette remarks sarcastically. The blonde boy giggles and leans up to kiss his lover on the lips. Emette gives a throaty chuckle and kisses him in return.

"You boys gonna come up for dinner anytime soon? It's been ready for about twenty minutes now." The voice of Emette's dad sounds from the stairs. Johnny's eyes widen and he rushes to cover up the little bit of his ass that was still showing. Emette, as usual, seemed completely unbothered, however.

"Yeah, in a minute, dad." He replies calmly.

"I hope you two plan on taking showers tonight." Mr. Manning remarks. Emette laughs.

"Do we really smell THAT bad?"

"You definitely smell like you've been doing something unholy down here. Now hurry, your mother spent a long time making these empanadas."

"Oh shit! Empanadas!" Emette stands up immediately and Mr. Manning shields his eyes, turning around to head upstairs, mumbling something under his breath. "Come on, Kid. My mom makes the best empanadas!"

"O-Okay!" Johnny hurriedly puts his panties back on just in case someone else were to come downstairs. Although he doubts it will happen, it was always better to be safe than sorry. The two dress and head upstairs quickly. They were undeniably hungry after their little endeavor. Once they get upstairs and sit down, Sarah immediately shoots them a dirty look. The two boys blink and glance at each other briefly.

"Uh...something wrong?" Emette asks.

"We could hear you two all the way up here!" The girl shouts. Johnny's cheeks immediately turn bright red and he avoids eye contact sheepishly. Emette only laughs, however. "It's not funny! I couldn't bear to eat listenin to all that! You two need to get a room! And you stink!" Johnny sinks down lower into his chair, shoving an empanada into his mouth as he goes. The black haired boy reaches over and pats his head reassuringly.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch, Sarbear. We'll take a shower when we get downstairs. Right, Kid?" Emette makes eye contact with Johnny who nervously smiles and nods with a mouth full of food. "And we'll start doing it in my room from now on when you guys are home." Sarah only crosses her arms and resumes eating her food. Emette shoves an entire empanada into his mouth and winks at Johnny, who chuckles at the action. Needless to say, they're both finished eating pretty quickly. Once they head back downstairs, Johnny drags a hand down his face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I didn't think about the possibility of them hearing us..." he groans. He feels the other boy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, don't beat yourself up over it, Kid. Honestly, it's kinda on me, since I didn't think about that either, ha ha." The taller boy rubs the back of his neck.

"From now on I'll only bother you when you're in your room." Johnny claims jokingly. Emette chuckles.

"Not sure how long that promise will last." He teases. Johnny gives him a playful punch to the shoulder, warranting a laugh from the other boy. "Well, my dad suggested we take a shower, so..." Emette gets close to the boy's face and gazes at him enticingly, "...let's get going." With that, he winks and turns around to drop his boxers. Johnny grins slyly and slowly removes his sweatpants. The two then make their way into the bathroom with one thing on their minds; and that isn't getting clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this extremely short little smut thing I wrote! I'm sure there will be more, possibly much better, smut in the future.  
> Also, if you don't read Killer Idol, the part about empanadas might confuse you if you think Emette's family is white. His mother is Latina, lol. His dad is white, but his mom? Nah. Also, Sarah is Emette's 16 year old sister.
> 
> Anyway, thank you homies again for reading! If you liked these characters and wanna know more about them, then go on over and read Killer Idol (if you want. It's up to you).


End file.
